Face recognition for access control is typically run on an embedded system with typically low computing power capability. There is a tradeoff for each of the embedded system's modules between accuracy, real time processing and computing power. It is challenging given the cost sensitivity of the whole system.
Face based biometrics have been developed for surveillance applications for quite some time. The application developed for a surveillance domain cannot be used directly for access control as it is a solution requiring high end computational power.